Jack in the wizarding world
by Jack1191
Summary: Jack finally got the Dimension crosser working again and he's started his journey on the way home, now he's landed in the Harry Potter universe, Unfortunately Hogwarts is at war with the Death Eaters and Jack steps in to help them. Second in the Adventure series. (Chapters will be a bit longer in this story but it will stick to the Five to Seven chapter quota)
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the second story in the Adventure series! This time, Jack visits The wizarding world of Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter I: Welcome to Hogwarts**

* * *

Jack Pulled the Lever on the Console and he headed to another Universe, Judging by the fact that his Psychic senses were off the scale, He was in a very big place protected by Psychic energy (Which can be used as a dangerous weapon if concentrated enough) The Crystal ship jolted as he passed through the Psychic shielding, and he pulled the Atomisation lever, After a couple more seconds The console went back to it's blue state.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were three average wizards, (Witch in Hermione's case) and they watched as all of a sudden a bunch of Blue and White flies appeared and started forming into a Crystal, They tried a charm against it but it just harmlessly dissipated against it. Jack opened the door...To a face full of sticks "Ah! so another Universe! Lets explore shall we?" Jack said ignoring the three children, He walked up to the school in the distance "Hey! I want to know why you're here!" Harry shouted at Jack causing him to turn "Well, I just thought; Lets go randomly flying to different Universes! That might be fun!" Jack Rambled confusing both Ron and Harry but Hermione listened intently to the mans ramblings "...And then the Dimension crosser goes on the fritz, Which if very annoying to fix!" Jack finished finally after the twelve sentences taking a breath.

Jack learned that he had landed in a school, but apparently it was under attack by "Death Eaters" Or something like that, and the school was on Maximum alert whilst trying to actually remain a school, He saw three people with masks on with what looked like a weird tattoo on their wrists, The kids started fleeing, Is this what the death eaters look like? "Hold on, I'll just deal with those three fashion freaks over there" Jack said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the death eaters, and he started towards them, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back "You can't just stroll up to them! You don't even have a wand!" Harry exclaimed at him "A Psychic channeller? I don't need one of those, I just need my wits" Jack told him, "You're bloody barmy mate!" Ron shouted at him, Jack smiled back at him "Yes!, That's me, Barmy as a broom I am!" Jack said as he started back towards towards the Death Eaters for a second time.

The three Death Eaters were thoroughly enjoying themselves; They Invaded Hogwarts again and the children fled screaming! They casted several Hexes at the kids some of them accumulating their targets and the kids shrieking in pain, They laughed. Jack saw as a sickly green beam hit a Kid directly in the stomach and crumpled to the ground in a screaming heap, Jack clenched his fists and Jaw, and stormed up to them "Hey! Fashion freaks! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Jack shouted at them, They turned and laughed at him, Jack smiled "I guess that struck a chord?" Jack asked them, And they pointed their Quote un Quote wands at him, He stood there, "Crucio!" The death eaters shouted and the same sickly green beam shot towards him...

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched helplessly as Jack took on the three Death eaters, and they fired the torturous curse towards him, They bit their lips but their eyes went wide when Jack threw a Golden shield around himself, and the Curses dissipated harmlessly against it, Jack then proceeded to Jump in the air, summoning his Cosmic wings, Once again causing the wizarding trio to gawp at him, his hands started heavily charging with black and red energy, This being the dangerous Dragon elemented Hyper energy, He shot the Dragon energy at the three Death eaters, the three getting Dragon-blight before crumpling to the ground Jack flew over to the injured child, It was a female, She was heavily breathing on the ground, Jack stood over her and put a hand on her arm ha breathed in and she was surrounded in Synthesis energy, Which disappeared in a couple of seconds, She looked at Jack and he nodded at her, She got up thanked him and ran back to the school.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gobsmacked at what they just witnessed, the Deep black cloud like energy with Red sparks passing through, and the way the Death eaters went down like a drunk person, with the deep red sparks passing through them, and How Jack walked over to the Girl, Which they knew as Luna Lovegood, Jack crouched at her writhing form and they were once again Gawping as A Sparkling Golden energy enveloped The girl, it dissipated and she was fully healed!

Jack ran back over to the trio "I need you to take me to the Head of the school!" Jack told them, "How the bloody hell did you do that?!" Ron exclaimed at him "It's my natural abilities and if you would be so kind to shut up, Take me to the head!" Jack snapped at him, Ron saw the fiery fury in his eyes, and backed away "R-right this way" Hermione told him, he nodded and made a motion that clearly said "Lead the way" and they all walked towards the school. "So, Jack; Why are you here?" Hermione asked him, "Well, this may sound hard to believe, But I'm trying to get back to my Native Universe" Jack explained, She rubbed her chin thoughtfully "and now the Dimension crosser's snuffed it again" He finished as they got to the school.

They pushed open the Main door to the castle and Jack smiled when he saw the inside, It was massive! Way bigger than the outside would suggest, Jack's smile grew wider when he noticed the Ghosts "Ha! I got one on the Doctor this time!" Jack said as they walked up the moving staircases they then went down the corridors until they came towards a door, It had a golden snake on it "Sherbet Lemon" Harry rehearsed and the staircase slid open, Jack marveled at the 5th dimension physics and he thought about how smart the man, Being a mere Human; Built this, Of course he learned 5th Dimensional engineering at the academy. They came to a HUGE office, Jack noticed that his Transdimensional sense didn't go off, But then he remembered the so called Magic that the school had access to, The must've used a Dimensional enchantment, as he was looking around the room, he noticed a very wise looking Man coming in, He had a Long beard, and very kind looking eyes "Harry, Who's this young fellow you've bought here?" Dumbledore questioned, "He took care of some Death eaters attacking the Students, and his magic is none of the like we've ever seen before!" Harry told the man, he nodded then scrutinized Jack, Jack felt someone poking at the edge of his mental shields, He strengthened them to their full capacity "No looking around in my head!" Jack shouted suddenly, Dumbledore straightened up as if he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie Jar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Okay, Now this Chapter has a couple of Psychi****c battles in it, Jack against Guess who?**

**Anyways I haven't watched Harry Potter for ages, so The story may not be as accurate to the Movies/Books as I would like, But What can I say? It's more fun this way!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Psychic Confrontations**

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what to make of the fellow, His Mental shields were like none he'd ever seen before, and He felt it the second he started reaching out his mind! He wanted some answers, So he got some VeritaSerum to prove what he said.

Jack was still browsing the objects around in the room, There were several types of objects, A vortex manipulator (How'd that get there?) A personal forcefield, Some other junk that Jack recognized as Musical Instruments, and A container, which he sensed several Released Memories. He turned when he heard something clink on to the table, Dumbledore had a glass of what looked like water, Jack put some Hyper Bacteria into his bloodstream in case it was something that made him do or say anything he was unwilling to, Jack walked up to the desk and sighed "Let's try this again shall we? Without the Mental invasion" Jack told Dumbledore, who nodded "Have a sip of water" The man told him, his voice agonizingly kind, Jack nodded and sipped, He felt something foreign rush into his bloodstream and the Hyper energy intercepted it, His skin started Glowing a bright gold and the serum came out of his pores "This is some sort of Truth drug then?" Jack asked the gawping man, he closed his mouth and nodded, "My body has a fail-safe that when Foreign liquids and foods enter my bloodstream, The energy that shields me intercepts it and basically causes me to sweat it out" Jack told him, Dumbledore nodded, "Why are you here?" He tried, Jack sighed "I saw a child get hurt today. In all my 450 years I have never turned away when children need protecting" Jack explained, Dumbledore faltered at Jack's age but regained his composure, "And you want to help us?" He questioned, Jack nodded "These Death Eaters, Or whatever they're called need to be dealt with, and I can deal with them quite easily" Jack explained again, Dumbledore got up and started pacing "Hogwarts is at war, And He-who-must-not-be-named is returning" Dumbledore told him solemnly, Jack nodded and got up "I'll go outside and wait for your consensus" Jack told him, Dumbledore nodded and continued pacing.

When Jack got outside Hermione smiled at him "How'd it go?" She asked, Jack smiled back "Well, apart from the Attempted Mental invasion and an attempt to bypass my immune system with truth serum, It went pretty well" Jack told her, She raised an eyebrow at the Immune system remark but nodded, Harry and Ron were leaning against the walls as if they were exhausted, "Well? what's he say about you staying then?" Ron asked, Jack scowled at him, He didn't really like Ron's attitude, Dumbledore came out "I've decided to let you stay. If you're as good as you say you are, then you'll be a valuable asset for the War" Jack nodded and clenched his Jaw, He went out.

Later Jack started freely exploring the school, now that he had permission, and he came across several classrooms, One of which he got kicked out of for solving one of the questions, and another of which he almost got hit by A psychic blast, Jack walked out of the DADA classroom and sighed, He had been told to meet the teachers in the Main hall at 4'00. It was now 3'47 and Jack could just get there with a simple Sonic Boom. He occasionally conversed with the Ghosts that floated by, some of them happy to talk the others being complete Jerks, His time sense was not as attuned as a Time Lords, but it was pretty good, and it said he had five minutes, Jack bidded the ghost a farewell and Produced his cosmic wings, he flew down the halls narrowly missing the speed of sound, Jack got to the main staircase and had to dodge the moving stairs, the Students gasped and clapped at the display and Jack waved at them, before heading to the main hall, he burst through the door causing the teachers at the end of the hall to jump, They glared at him, Jack apologized and landed on the floor.

He walked up to the table and Sat down at the empty space next to Dumbledore, There was a man with cold eyes looking at him, Jack instinctively raised his psychic shielding to their best strength, and The man looked away, There were several other teachers sitting at the table, most noticeably a Giant, and A female witch, who sat next to Dumbledore, they were all looking at Jack, causing him to raise his psychic defenses to their impenetrable levels and set up feedback traps all around the barriers, The children started entering and taking their respective tables, Jack noticed their robes, They all had either Blue, Green, Yellow or Red robes on.

Dumbledore stood up "Now I have an Announcement to make, Our fellow friend Jack here" He nodded at him "Has volunteered to help us with the war. He has agreed to help us in any way he can, so he's to be respected like one of the teachers." He finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table where everyone was wearing the red robes. The witch at the side of Dumbledore smiled and looked away, After the supper, Jack found out that the one who simply glared at him was Professor Snape, and the Witch was Professor McGonagall, The Giant was Hagrid and the reason why the students were wearing the coloured robes, was because they represented the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

When Jack was walking towards the Gryffindor common room, He got intercepted by Snape. "Er...Hello?" Jack asked him, Snape simply pulled out his wand, "Lelgilimens" He said, and Jack felt a powerful at least level 8 Psychic presence? pressing against his psychic shields, Jack started working on strengthening the shields from his Level 9 shields to his Level 12 shields, Jack could feel him slowly breaking into his mind, And as he got to the part where Snape was trying to break through he simply replaced the shield with the last Mental shield, After that was done, Jack started with the feedback traps, He glared at Snape, who had his face scrunched up in concentration, Jack finally finished the defenses and imagined his Advanced Cosmic form's Mental form, He came out of the Mental shields and Gave Snape's mental form a whack with the Solar blade.

Snape recoiled from the attack and His Wand fell to the floor "Is that all you came to do? Try to break into my mind?" Jack asked as he looked down at Snape, With pure hate and Dejection in his eyes "This is your last chance, Take it, Or I'll leave your mind as a tip" Jack finished and continued towards the Common room, Snape pulled his robe and stormed off.

As Jack walked into the common room, he was greeted by the students, He nodded and sat at the table, he Used a bit of Psychic energy to pull a piece of paper, and an empty glass over, Which Jack filled with his Water varied hyper energy, The children watched him as he pulled out a pen and started mapping the school grounds and marking it with strange markings, His language, Jack continued and soon after two hours he had an incredibly detailed map of the grounds, He just needed to get to the Crystal Ship to get the Hyper-based weapons.

* * *

In the morning, Jack started walking down the halls again, with the Map in tow, He made his way out onto the school grounds and what he saw, was a Bunch of Death Eaters, Planning on attacking the School, They obviously had a Psychic based soundproof shield around them because he couldn't hear them, Jack tucked the sheet of paper into his pocket and started walking towards them, He was pretty close, and he started charging his hands up with Light based Hyper Energy, Being brighter than the usual gold. They noticed him and immediately pulled out their wands, Jack fired a The Light based hyper ray at them and they all got sent backwards, He sent out a psychic shockwave, which jammed their psychic abilities and Jack ran towards them and Binded them with a Dragon based Hyper cuff.

He Lead them back to the crystal ship, Where there was a permanent Psychic jammer, and he locked them up in the vast prison, Which was protected by Dragon and Dark elemented shielding, Jack walked in and sat down at the Console, he changed the psychic shielding so only His DNA signature could broadcast psychic waves, He went into the prison and started searching their minds, He planted a Mental block around their Knowledge of magic and found out the 'He-who-must-not-be-named person was; Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-After a long time, Jack is finally going into his Cosmic form again, The battle is starting this chapter, So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter III: Going into battle; Cosmic style!**

* * *

Jack walked back into the school, and gave a friendly smile to the students who passed by, most of them smiled back and some of them waved, But the Slytherin house just ignored him, Jack walked into the main hall where Dumbledore was sitting, "I've found out a bit of information from some Death Eaters" Jack told Dumbledore, He nodded "So there's been another attack then?" Dumbledore asked, Jack sighed "Yes, and I've had to restrain them behind a psychic Jamming field, That cancels out the magic, And I went through their memories and blocked their knowledge of magic with a Level 10 Mental block" Jack explained, Dumbledore stroked his beard, "So, You've found out where the Dark Lord is?" Dumbledore asked him, Jack nodded knowing he was referring to Voldemort.

Jack told Dumbledore of his Enhanced form and how he could go for the Dark Lord, Dumbledore nodded but asked to see a Demonstration, Jack nodded and Started charging a Hyper energy, His hands started fuming after a brief while and Jack brought the energy to one of his hearts he absorbed it then curled in a little bit, He let the energy loose in a fiery aura, with the cosmic wings and the Double weapons, Jack diminished them and flew up, Dumbledore smiled at him "Yep, I think this'll be good enough" He finished, Jack nodded "I need to go out to see Harry and the others before I leave" Jack explained, Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Go, I think they'll want to say goodbye before you leave for the battle" He said, Jack smiled and flew off, leaving a Golden trail behind him, Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had Just finished potions and were walking up the Staircase when a golden light shot towards them "What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione shrugged, The Golden light stopped moving and landed next to them, It was Jack...Just all...Glow-y. "Sup guys?" Jack asked them, Ron once again did a perfect impression of a fish, and Harry smiled "We've just finished Potions with Snape, We have Transfiguration next" He explained, Jack nodded "I Don't like that Snape. Thinks he can try and get into my head without Permission." Jack told them, as He strengthened their mental barriers to his standards.

Hermione looked him down "What's this then?" She asked, Jack chuckled "This is my Cosmic form, How I can get around outside the planet without the Crystal Ship, AKA that giant crystal." Jack told them, Hermione nodded and Ron Just frowned "I've got to go now though, Because i have to fight the Dark Lord" And with that Jack flew off, with a Sonic boom, Leaving the trio gawping.

Jack flew out into the grounds, and found the school to be surrounded by Death Eaters, "Guess I'll have to take care of them first" Jack muttered to himself, and summoned his Hyper-mace. When he was in decent range he swung it and it stretched slamming into the Death Eaters, the ones that didn't get hit started sending curses up towards him Jack avoided every single shot, He gave the mace another swing, which hit another large bunch of them. Jack then dive-bombed the ground causing a Gold shock-wave to shoot out, Causing the Death Eaters to trip, Jack felt a curse hit him, although it dissipated against his Hyper shielding, half of the curses effects got through. Jack didn't have enough mental energy to produce another Psychic Shock-wave, so he had to deal with the pain.

Curses bounced against the shield back towards the Death Eater, Jack stopped using the Mace and resorted to Elemental blasts, The rays rapidly alternated in elements causing several different blights, Some getting Ice some getting Thunder and Some unlucky Death Eaters getting Dragon. After a while though the Death Eaters started to thin out, and Jack was down to the last 1000.

They resorted to the killing curse, Jack was sick of hearing the phrase "Avada Kadavra!" Sickly green bolts shot past him time after time and Jack was preparing his final attack, Which would cost him his cosmic form, The Cosmic blast, Jack got in as close as possible and the Aura around him erupted, It spread out and the shot up into the air, Causing a Golden lightshow.

Jack panted as the last Death Eater fell, and started recharging his Cosmic form, Just then a sinister voice came from the distance "So you're the one meddling with my army?" The voice hissed, Jack sighed as his hands started fuming again "I'm Guessing You're Lord Voldemort?" Jack asked with hatred in his voice, The voice chuckled "They've taught you well haven't they? Although your magic isn't of which I've ever seen before" Voldemort hissed, Jack smiled at the comment "No, Which means that I have something you don't" Jack told him, Voldemort growled "You're not to speak to me that way!" He shouted, Jack snorted "Look, I've fought huge monsters, Do you think I'm gonna back down because some snake faced freak told me to?" Jack sneered, and Voldemort snapped "AVADA KADAVRA!" He Screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-So the battle between Jack and Voldemort has begun! Will Jack save Hogwarts?**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Dark Lord VS the Cosmic Prince**

* * *

Jack leaped into the air and kicked away the curse with a hypershielded foot. Voldemort leaped into the air and muttered something unintelligible and Jack got pushed, no slammed into the ground, he grunted from the impact and bit back the pain, Jack leaped back up and shot a Non-repel Hyper ray at him, The red and green ray went through his magically produced shield and sent him flying, The wand he had fell out of his hand, Jack rushed towards the wand only to get sent flying, His wings got produced and he stopped himself from going flying any further.

Voldemort glared at Jack, and he had a heavy scowl placed on his face "Accio, wand!" He shouted and the wand slid into his hand, Jack jumped backwards and shot a Normal Hyper Ray at Voldemort, he dodged the ray and then went back to the killing curse "AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort shouted and the sickly green laser lanced out, Jack had enough energy charged to produce a bigger and wider hyper ray, Jack fired it, The gold collided with the green, Voldemort instantly felt the strength of Jacks attack and dug his foot into the ground, He strengthened the spell and the Ray was pushed back slightly.

Jack prepared to jump backwards and he gave the Hyper ray a Quick blast, And the spell dissipated sending Voldemort backwards, Jack leaped up and absorbed the remaining energy and transformed again into his Cosmic form, Jack's aura was slightly smaller than it usually was, and he rushed towards Voldemort, slamming into him, Sending him flying backwards, Voldemort shouted another curse and it hit Jacks aura part of it dissipating, Jack gave him another wallop sending him backwards another wide distance, This process continued for about five minutes, "Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort shouted, Jack brought his shield up and the spell smacked against the shield, Voldemort screamed as he got hit by the spell, And his body turned a silvery-grey, He slumped towards the floor.

Jack sighed and landed on the floor. He Got ready for a huge mental battle, Jack slammed his mind into Voldemort's and He had to admit, Voldemort's mental shields were really impressive, they were Level 9 shields, Jack summoned his Advanced Cosmic mental form, and sent it into Voldemort's mind, The shields didn't last too long and he tore into Voldemorts mind, He grimaced the place was a bloody mess! There were memories everywhere and His psychic centre was very large, Jack went there and started striking at it with his mental solar blade, causing the system to become damaged, He then blocked it with his Level 12 mental blocks, Jack gave him one last psychic shock-wave, and he felt Voldemort go limp, Jack retreated out of his mind.

Jack started charging up some Dragon Elemented energy and fired it directly at him, Causing Voldemort to get Dragon Blight, he left him there and headed back to Hogwarts.


	5. Finale

**AN-This is the end of the Harry Potter story, And the Universe! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter V: Farewells**

* * *

As Jack landed in the main hall in the Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore walked up to him, "Is the deed done?" He questioned, Jack powered down from his Cosmic form and nodded "He shouldn't be bothering you for a while." Jack told Dumbledore, who sighed at the word while, They walked out and Jack found all the students had prepared a party for him, Well, I say all of them; I mean everyone but the Slytherin House, they just stood at the sidelines and scowled at him, Jack just ignored them and thanked the students for the party, Two identical looking Ginger twins came up to him "Hi I'm Fred" One said, "And I'm George" The other said, Jack shook his head "No You're Fred" He pointed to the second twin "And You're George" He pointed to the first twin, They looked at him gawping "Not even our mother can tell the difference! How do you do it?" They asked him Simultaneously, Jack sighed and shook his head again, "I can see your timelines, Like Time Lords but much less refined. I've just practiced the power for 45 years and I still have blips from now and again" He finished they nodded.

Jack walked up to the Main trio and Ron looked bewildered to see him "You survived?" He asked, Jack rolled his eyes "Yes, Ron! I survived!" he unintentionally raised his voice causing him to flinch and shut up, Harry smiled at him "Thanks for the helping hand. And that take off was quite spectacular too" Harry told him, Jack then turned to Hermione "It's called a Sonic Boom Harry, He was moving at the speed of sound so there was a distortion in the sound-waves, Therefore producing a Sonic Boom" She explained, Jack smiled happily, He gave Harry a Hyper-Orientated wand, Impervious to the Expelliarmus spell, and He gave Ron a Dimensionally Transcendental back-pack, Which Ron tested to see if he'd cast an Extension enchantment on it, But came up with nothing magical. He then gave Hermione a book of Dimensional engineering, and a bunch of parts that replenished themselves when used, His final gift was for Dumbledore, It was a Synthesis energy phial, In it the power to bring back someone from the dead. "Be careful though, It only has enough power for thirty uses, anymore than that and it will disappear.

Jack walked back to the Crystal Ship and waved towards the castle, Before going in and settling on the pilot seat. He pulled the Dimension crosser lever to the appropriate position and then messed around with some other buttons and levers before grabbing the steering wheel, He flew out of the grounds and into the void.

* * *

**AN 2-That's the end of the story! The next Universe will be something random, so keep an eye out for the story! This was the Second in the Adventure series, So check out my other two series, and let me know what you think.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


End file.
